Come Cover Me
by Pixion
Summary: Zero está a passar por uma crise e Kaname não resiste a estender-lhe a mão. Será que Zero a aceitará?


**Género: **Romance/Lemon

**Estado:** Concluído

**Personagens: **Kaname, Zero, Yuuki e Ichijou**  
**

**Par: **Kaname x Zero

**Resumo:** Zero está a passar por uma crise e Kaname não resiste a estender-lhe a mão. Será que Zero a aceitará?

* * *

"Zero!"

Silêncio

"Zero!"

Som de passos.

"Zero!"

A voz tremia.

"Zero, onde estás?"

Yuuki estacou ao lado de uns arbustos perscrutando a escuridão à sua volta.

"Zero" começou ela "Desculpa pelo que aconteceu hoje. Não foi minha…" pausa "intenção magoar-te"

No seu esconderijo, Zero permanecia imóvel e silencioso. Yuuki manteve-se no mesmo sítio esperando uma qualquer resposta vinda das proximidades. Ao não obter nenhuma suspirou e afastou-se.

Zero pôde então respirar mas não de alívio, pois a sede que sentia naquele momento era suficiente para o fazer sentir dores excruciáveis por todo o corpo. Instintivamente levou a mão ao pescoço tentando, dessa maneira, acalmar-se para poder afastar-se daquele lugar aonde, meros minutos atrás, estivera Yuuki deixando o seu doce aroma no ar. Num acto de desespero, Zero retirou duas cápsulas da caixa e meteu-as à boca, engolindo-as com alguma repulsa. Pouco depois, esquecia a sede ao ser levado a prestar atenção às cãibras que lhe assolavam o estômago. Dobrou-se ao meio com os dois braços a apertarem a barriga. Aflito tentou vomitar mas em vão.

"Mas que belo espectáculo"

Zero voltou-se para o intruso com um olhar feroz.

"Ichijou senpai"

A custo endireitou-se e pôs-se de pé. Orgulhoso com era, não permitiria que um ser desprezível como este o visse numa posição tão vulnerável.

"Devia estar nas aulas" disse a custo tentando manter a sua dignidade intacta.

"Pois devia" respondeu Ichijou.

Pela sua expressão parecia estar a ponderar sobre algo.

"Mas tal como tu deverias estar de guarda e não estás, eu deveria estar nas aulas e não estou" disse ele por fim.

Zero lançou-lhe outro olhar feroz. Ichijou sorriu.

"Se pensas que me sinto feliz por estar aqui e não ao lado de Kaname, estás muito enganado. Mas ele pediu-me que te entregasse isto o quanto antes" disse ele estendendo um envelope vermelho na direcção de Zero.

Este olhou-o com desprezo e, retirando-lhe o envelope da mão, disse:

"Já podes voltar para o lado do teu querido Kuran"

Ichijou soltou uma gargalhada e afastou-se.

Quando teve a certeza que Ichijou já não o poderia ver, Zero deixou-se cair na erva molhada. Olhou para o envelope com curiosidade. O seu nome encontrava-se escrito com uma caligrafia demasiado complexa e perfeita para ter sido falsificada. Deixou-se descair contra a árvore atrás de si e, manteve-se imóvel durante alguns minutos antes de decidir abrir o envelope. Quando o fez, retirou lá de dentro uma folha que fora cuidadosamente dobrada e colocada de modo a que a frase _«Por favor, não rasgues já isto»_ se lesse assim que o envelope fosse aberto. Zero sorriu involuntariamente. Com cuidado retirou a folha e desdobrou-a. No seu interior estava escrito:

**_«Zero,_**

**_Depois das aulas vem ter comigo aos antigos dormitórios. Preciso conversar contigo. É sobre a Yuuki._**

**_Kaname»_**

Ao ler o nome de Yuuki, Zero cerrou os pulsos e rangeu os dentes. Como é que ele se atrevia a sequer escrever o seu nome? A raiva brotava do peito de Zero subindo-lhe até à cabeça, tal como uma trepadeira. Os seus olhos tornaram-se momentaneamente vermelhos, expressando a sua fúria. Rosnou, sentindo-se cada vez mais furioso. O seu corpo vibrava com a raiva acumulada. Era como um leão que tinha sido preso e solto de novo. O seu coração batia descontroladamente. Nesse momento Zero decidiu que iria até aos antigos dormitórios nessa noite.

_~ Mais tarde ~_

No fim, Zero conseguiu acalmar-se e estava, naquele momento, encostado a uma árvore próxima do local aonde Yuuki se encontrava, a assegurar que nenhum estudante de dia se intrometeria no caminho dos estudantes da noite que regressavam ao seu dormitório. Os seus ombros estavam descaídos e o seu sorriso não alcançava os olhos. Zero sentiu-se culpado por Yuuki estar assim, mas agora nada podia fazer. Não valia a pena chorar sobre leite derramado. Amanhã resolveria o assunto. No momento em que ia para voltar costas, viu Kaname a sair para fora do edifício seguido de perto por Ichijou e Seiren. Os seus olhos tornaram-se imediatamente vermelhos de raiva. Viu que Kaname olhara na sua direcção muito discretamente e que agora sorria, o que o fazia sentir ainda mais enraivecido. Ficou a ver o grupo a afastar-se, até que ao ver Yuuki a voltar para trás, decidiu que estava na hora de se dirigir ao local combinado. Correu por entre as árvores sem prestar atenção ao que o rodeava e, por isso, não reparou na presença de outro ser. Quando chegou à entrada do antigo dormitório, olhou para a fachada do mesmo relembrando a noite em que Shizuka morrera. Sorriu com desprezo e entrou. Lá dentro cheirava a pó e a morte. Aquele lugar trazia-lhe recordações. Fora ali que vira o cobarde do seu irmão gémeo pela última vez. Quando soube que Shizuka se encontrava morta, fugiu com o rabo entre as pernas. Essa recordação fazia o interior de Zero vibrar de antecipação. Nessa noite prometera a si próprio que seria ele a matar o seu irmão gémeo. Perdido nos seus pensamentos não se apercebera da aproximação de alguém.

"Este local traz-te más recordações"

A voz era sensual e melodiosa. Zero conhecia-a muito bem. Lentamente, voltou-se para o seu interlocutor.

"Kuran…" disse sentindo a raiva assomar-lhe a todos os poros da sua pele.

Este sorriu. Um sorriso que não lhe chegava aos olhos. Era falso.

"Porque é que me pediste para vir até aqui?" perguntou Zero tentando refrear um pouco os seus sentimentos.

Antes de responder, Kaname fez uma longa pausa durante a qual avaliava os movimentos de Zero.

"Quero apenas conversar contigo"

Zero rosnou.

"Não tenho nada para falar contigo"

Kaname sorriu.

"Então para que vieste?"

Zero fora apanhado desprevenido por aquela pergunta, o que o fez esquecer-se da sua raiva eminente. Afastou o olhar para a sua direita, arrancando uma gargalhada dos lábios de Kaname.

"Vim porque mencionaste o nome de Yuuki", respondeu ele por fim.

A gargalhada de Kaname parou de imediato. Zero voltou o olhar para o fixar directamente nos olhos. Este sorriu-lhe e aproximou-se. Zero recuou uns passos. Não queria estar demasiado perto deste ser.

"Sim, a Yuuki…" disse Kaname com um olhar pensativo.

Zero continuava a andar para trás, até que para deleite de Kaname, foi de encontro à parede. Aproveitando o momento, o pureblood avançou e agarrando-lhe em ambas as mãos prendeu-as por cima da sua cabeça. Zero rosnou tentando soltar-se daquele aperto de ferro. Kaname riu-se perante a incapacidade de Zero.

"Sempre na defensiva…" murmurou Kaname, enquanto sentia Zero debater-se sob a sua força.

Este último esforçava-se por não soltar a sua raiva pois não queria que o outro visse a sua necessidade. Mas este esforço não durou muito e, pouco tempo depois, Zero deixou-se ir e a sua raiva assomou-lhe aos olhos que, mais uma vez, se tornaram vermelhos. A expressão de Kaname ficou dura ao ver as mudanças em Zero.

'Um E', pensou ele.

Zero debateu-se mais furiosamente do que antes, sentindo a sede aumentar com a proximidade daquele sangue tão apetecível.

'Mas ainda se pode fazer algo', pensou Kaname.

Zero olhou-o como se ele fosse uma refeição e Kaname sorriu.

"Tens fome?", perguntou em tom de provocação.

Zero rosnou alto. Kaname riu-se ao obter a sua resposta.

"Queres o meu sangue?"

Zero rosnou mais alto do que antes. Soltando ambas as mãos a Zero, permaneceu à espera de um ataque. Que não veio. Sorriu e despiu o casaco atirando-o para o chão. De seguida, e sem nunca voltar costas a Zero, começou a caminhar em direcção à antiga biblioteca enquanto desfazia o nó da gravata e a atirava para o chão. Zero moveu-se lentamente seguindo a sua presa. Ainda sorrindo, Kaname sentou-se em cima da mesa que se encontrava ao centro da sala e abriu uns quantos botões da camisa, deixando à mostra uma parte do seu peito branco e perfeito. Zero sorriu com a ânsia da refeição e, aproximou-se de Kaname. Este colocou uma mão na nuca de Zero e, agarrando-o com força, forçou um beijo. Os lábios de ambos chocaram com tanta força que as presas afiadas de Zero cortaram o lábio inferior de Kaname. Este forçou Zero a abrir a boca para que o beijo se tornasse mais profundo e selvagem. O sangue de Kaname jorrava para dentro da boca de ambos misturando-se com a saliva, e dando a Zero uma amostra daquilo que o esperava. Zero gemeu e o seu corpo começou a vibrar de antecipação. As suas línguas roçavam uma na outra, cada uma tentando dominar a sua adversária. Este era um combate sem vencedores. Zero inspirou fundo e afastou-se de Kaname, sentindo o sabor do seu sangue na boca. Ansiava por mais. Cautelosamente, aproximou-se dele e inclinou-se tocando com os seus lábios ao de leve na pele do pescoço de Kaname. O toque provocou um arrepio de excitação em ambos. Sem mais delongas, Zero cravou as suas presas na pele de Kaname, sentindo de imediato a torrente de sangue quente a entrar-lhe na boca. Kaname soltou um pequeno suspirou e, Zero sentindo nisso um incentivo abraçou-o colocando uma mão na nuca e outra na cintura. Kaname não resistiu. O prazer que retirava daquele acto com Zero era muito superior a qualquer outra coisa.

Pouco depois, Zero afastou-se cambaleante, com uma mão a esfregar a testa e um fio de sangue a correr-lhe pelo queixo. Kaname sorriu e com um movimento gracioso puxou Zero até si e lambeu-lhe o queixo. Este olhou-o com uma expressão desafiadora. Kaname soltou uma gargalhada.

'Mesmo após lhe dar o meu sangue continua insolente", pensou.

Zero olhava-o agora com um misto de raiva e curiosidade.

"O que queres em troca?", perguntou ao aperceber-se de que o pureblood não tinha feito aquilo sem segundas intenções.

Kaname sorriu.

"Algo que apenas tu me podes dar"

Com um gesto delicado, encostou os seus lábios aos de Zero, sentindo-os ainda molhados com o seu sangue. Zero suspirou. Kaname sorriu e, rapidamente, despojou Zero do seu casaco. Este olhou-o surpreso. Kaname colocou uma mão no seu peito e, muito suavemente, empurrou-o para que este desse um passo atrás. De seguida, levantou-se e agarrou na gravata de Zero. Aproximou-se e roçou os seus lábios nos dele. O toque enviou arrepios pelo corpo de ambos. Sorrindo, Kaname afastou-se e, sem nunca largar a gravata nem desviar o olhar de Zero, começou a caminhar na direcção das estantes da vasta biblioteca. Enquanto caminhavam, Zero olhava-o com um misto de curiosidade e antecipação. A raiva havia sido esquecida. Kaname olhava-o com intensidade, fazendo o seu coração bater descontroladamente.

De um momento para o outro, os passos tornaram-se cada vez mais rápidos, a antecipação, a adrenalina, o desejo, tudo aumentava exponencialmente fazendo com que em segundos se encontrassem entre as estantes do fundo da biblioteca, com Kaname encostado a uma delas enquanto Zero lhe beijava o pescoço e o peito, deixando um rasto de saliva atrás de si. Kaname gemeu. Zero acabava de lhe cravar as presas no peito, mesmo por cima do mamilo. Chupou um pouco de sangue e, de seguida, endireitou-se para partilhar o sangue com Kaname. O beijo foi de tal maneira selvagem que ambos tinham os lábios e o queixo cobertos de sangue. Quando terminou, Kaname agarrou Zero pelos ombros e empurrou-o contra a estante que se encontrava atrás dele, provocando uma avalanche de livros. Sem lhes dar importância, arrancou a gravata do pescoço de Zero e de seguida a camisa, fazendo os botões voarem todos em direcções diferentes.

Por uns segundos contemplou o corpo à sua frente. Era tão lindo quanto esperara que fosse. Zero manteve-se imóvel, enquanto Kaname lhe passava as mãos pelo corpo sentindo a sua pele macia. O toque era gentil e fez com que os pêlos da nuca de Zero se eriçassem. A excitação de ambos aumentava a cada toque que partilhavam entre si. Surpreso, Zero sentiu a mão de Kaname percorrer-lhe primeiro o peito, depois a barriga até parar na cintura das calças. Este enfiou dois dedos dentro das calças sugestivamente. Zero sorriu e, rapidamente, trocou posições com Kaname beijando-o com paixão. Este sorriu e abraçou Zero, percorrendo as costas dele com as mãos até que chegou novamente à cintura das calças. Levando uma mão até à parte da frente das calças, desapertou-as e de seguida, ignorando a óbvia erecção de Zero, voltou à posição inicial. Terminando o beijo, seguiu a beijar-lhe o pescoço distraindo-o das mãos que, agora, se encontravam a invadir as calças para lhe irem agarrar o rabo. Zero suspirou ao sentir as mãos a apalparem-no e gemeu, quando Kaname o puxou de encontro a si aumentado a fricção entre os seus pénis.

Nesse momento a velocidade aumentou mais uma vez e, sentia-se no ar que os preliminares estavam perto de atingir o seu pico máximo. Zero levou uma mão directamente à braguilha de Kaname e sorriu, ao constatar que esta tinha um tamanho bastante satisfatório. Kaname sorriu e levou as mãos à cintura dos boxers de Zero incitando-o a retirar tudo o que tinha vestido. Zero riu-se e, com movimentos rápidos, atirou com os sapatos para longe e despiu as calças e os boxers com apenas uma acção. Kaname olhou maravilhado para o imponente membro de Zero, enquanto este se aproximava para o forçar, igualmente, a retirar a roupa. Sorrindo, Kaname obedeceu e em poucos segundos encontrava-se igualmente nu. Zero sorriu contemplando o corpo esguio, mas bem equilibrado, do seu parceiro.

Numa fracção de segundo, a situação mudara por completo. Zero, ainda sentindo-se surpreendido pela repentina mudança de posições, viu Kaname beijar-lhe o peito, a barriga e, de seguida, ajoelhar-se. Sabia o que vinha a seguir, por isso, fechou os olhos e encostou a cabeça à estante. Kaname olhou para cima e, vendo que Zero se encontrava na expectativa, sorriu. De seguida, aproximou lentamente os lábios do seu pénis erecto, esticou a língua e passou-a lentamente por todo o seu comprimento, sentindo-o pulsar por baixo do toque. Ao chegar à ponta, enrolou a língua nesta enquanto agarrava, ao de leve, os testículos de Zero. Este soltou um gemido alto e longo, como se estivesse retido havia tempo. Kaname sorriu e, mexendo a mão em movimentos circulares, lambeu a ponta do pénis como se fosse um gelado. Zero gemeu e contorceu-se. Recebendo o gemido como um incentivo, Kaname abocanhou o pénis de Zero e começou a fazer movimentos de vaivém, provocando a saída de uma série de incoerências vindas da boca de Zero. Esticou um dedo para tocar no períneo e massajou o local, ouvindo a respiração de Zero ficar descontrolada. Retirou a mão dos testículos e esticou o braço para cima, enfiando um dedo na boca de Zero. Este chupou-o até que, na brincadeira, Kaname lhe mordiscou o pénis fazendo-o abrir a boca para soltar um grito de prazer. Baixando o braço, Kaname procurou pela entrada de Zero. Quando a encontrou, encostou o dedo ao ânus massajando-o. As mãos de Zero foram-se colocar nos cabelos de Kaname agarrando-os com força. Gemeu. Kaname aproveitou a altura de descontracção para enfiar o dedo dentro de Zero. Este gritou. Kaname sorriu e começou a fazer movimento de vaivém com a mão, sincronizando-o com os movimentos da boca. Zero gemia alto e contorcia-se com o prazer que sentia.

"Kaname…"

A voz de Zero era sussurrada. O seu peito subia e descia rapidamente.

Kaname retirou a boca do pénis pulsante de Zero e olhou para ele expectante. Zero olhou para baixo e sorriu.

"Quero-te…", murmurou ele.

"O quê?", provocou Kaname.

Zero olhou para ele.

"Quero-te já!!!", ordenou ele elevando um pouco a voz.

Kaname sorriu e, pondo-se de pé, beijou-o com sofreguidão. Zero abraçara-o, mantendo-o junto a si. Os seus membros tocavam-se, aumentando a excitação que sentiam. Kaname gemeu ao sentir os dentes de Zero morderem-lhe os lábios. As mãos Zero deambulavam pelo corpo de Kaname pedindo mais. Kaname sorriu e, arrastando Zero consigo, aproximou-se de uma pequena mesa que se encontrava encostada à parede ao fundo. Puxou Zero até si e sentou-o em cima da pequena mesa. Beijou-o e alinhou-se. Poucos segundos depois, penetrava-o lentamente sentindo o músculo começar a relaxar, habituando-se à sua presença. Zero gemeu alto e Kaname suspirou. Continuou a penetrá-lo, até o seu pénis se encontrar completamente dentro dele. Nessa altura parou e beijou Zero. Este estava um pouco contraído, perdido na dor que sentia. Kaname beijou-lhe o pescoço e começou a fazer movimentos pequenos e rápidos. Passado uns momentos, Zero já se encontrava mais descontraído. Kaname pôde então começar a fazer movimentos mais rápidos. Os gemidos aumentavam de som e de velocidade. Zero inclinara-se todo para trás, estando com a cabeça encostada à parede. O que sentia naquele momento era impossível de explicar. Era tudo e não era nada. Kaname aumentou ainda mais o ritmo sentindo-se perto do orgasmo. Zero também estava quase e, sem conseguir evitar, levou uma mão ao seu pénis e começou a masturbar-se, tentando sincronizar os seus movimentos com os de Kaname. Pouco depois, Kaname atingia o clímax dentro de Zero provocando o orgasmo a este.

Kaname deixou-se deslizar para fora de Zero com um suspiro. Apoiou as mãos na mesa e olhou para a cara sorridente de Zero.

"Odeio-te", disse este enquanto abria os olhos.

"Eu sei"


End file.
